


What You Got To Be

by happilyinsane13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family, Gen, Post Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song got to be their little girl and Rory and Amy got to be the parents they always wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Got To Be

It was 1963, a year after Rory and Amy had been reunited. There were things that were hard to get used to in New York City like the fact that they had no identification, missed their cell phones, the internet, and their family... They could never see their parents again, their son-in-law could never come because of the timelines, and their had been no sign of... 

"Hello Mum, Dad, missed me?"

Rory gawked at the woman with the bouncy curly hair and the mischievous blue eyes standing in front of their apartment. 

"R-River?" Rory stuttered, unable to move while his wife flew past him and embraced her daughter tightly. 

"Melody!" she cried while River just laughed. "I thought we would never see you again!"

"Vortex manipulator, mummy dear, they..."

"Can go through loopholes." Rory finished, embracing his daughter and wife tightly. 

River's eyes softened. 

"Yes that's right."

After a round of hugs, drinks, and talking about the Afterword Amy needed to write for the Doctor, Rory cocked his head on the sofa. Looking at River, his daughter, it was hard to tell but she looked like she dressed up to go out later. A long green dress and a plunging neckline were not exactly appropriate for just and meet and greet with the parents. 

"River," he said cautiously. "Is today... Is today your birthday?"

River just smiled and Amy gasped, her right hand flying to cover her mouth. 

"Really? Oh... oh Melody, I'm so sorry! I should have remembered..."

River patted her mother's free hand gently. 

"It's alright mum, we haven't exactly had a lot of time together since Demon's Run."

"Well," Amy said stubbornly, clasping River's hand with both of hers fiercely, a fire in her eyes. "We'll just have to change that."

River opened her mouth but Rory quickly said, "We must! I still feel bad you know, the day of Demon's Run when... when you saw me and... well, as your dad, I didn't exactly give you a birthday wish did I?" 

Rory looked down, slightly ashamed and River quickly moved up to kiss her father's cheek. 

"To see you, to know you would know who I was... that meant a lot to me."

"Some parents we are." He grumbled. 

"Oh but you are _wonderful_ ," River said fervently. "Absolutely amazing!"

Rory and Amy didn't know whether to believe her or not. However, Rory felt a bit better when later on that evening he scolded her for wearing something so revealing just to go out and see a boy. 

"You're son-in-law isn't exactly a boy, even if he looks it," River chided. "He is over 1,000 years old."

"Yeah, well, I'm over 2,000 so _there_." 

River just laughed, gave him and Amy a hug and promised to visit next weekend.

Rory's heart swelled. 

 

Time went on like this for years. River, an older River, one who was a professor,had her own house, went on excavations, and had matured, would visit them almost every week. Amy and Rory were able to be the loving slightly fussy parents they had always wanted to be. River had done her job being their best friend and occasional companion, now she got to be there daughter. Neighbors thought she was an older relative, an older sister or a mother. 

"As if, you're the perfect blend of Rory and me," Amy had said one night at the dinner table. 

"And why is that mum?" River teased. 

"You've got my spunk that's for sure, and my looks, Rory's sarcasm and overall lovable quality"

Rory nodded encouragingly, a silly grin on his face and River raised an eyebrow. 

"And?"

"And," Amy continued, taking a bite out of a fresh baked dinner roll. "You'd tear apart time, the whole universe, for a man. If that's not the sign of a Pond I don't know what is."

A cold night near Christmas in 1969 River dragged them out of the house, piled them in a taxi, and drove them near a dark alley in Harlem. 

"River, what are you-"

"Look, I'm going on an excavation soon and this is your present before I leave,"

"Leave?"

"Only for awhile, but honestly I don't think it'd be good to mess with New York's time streams and create more paradoxes, I don't remember seeing me anyways,"

"You're babbling, Melody! Have you been hanging around the Doctor lately?"

"Look," River became serious and grasped her parents hands in her own in the back seat. 

"They will take her eventually no matter what you do. The reason she won't grow rapidly is a Time Lord can choose to age or not and you must tell her not to, They will take her, brainwash her, but she will always be your best friend and daughter..."

Amy's eyes widened while Rory looked confused. 

"What-" Rory began but Amy interrupted. 

"Husband, shut up."

"You'll get her for a few years, a few happy years, and know that it's not your fault when she leaves. Know that she was happy, safe, and who she'll become." River said, looking at Amy straight in her eyes. 

Amy's own eyes were bright and as comprehension slowly dawned on Rory's face River whipped out her vortex manipulator. 

"Wait, River," Rory hugged River tight, her hair getting in his face but he didn't care. He breathed deeply and said, "That little girl, she's you. River, remember who you become. You'll... you'll always be that girl to us."

River nodded into her father's chest and blipped out of there before they could see her cry. 

 

Amy and Rory found that little girl, called her Mels, and took care of her for one happy decade before the Silence took her and trained her to be their own little psychopath. They got brief visits from River over those years, but it was never the one who had left them that night in the cab. It wasn't until a hot June day in 1984 that a handsome man showed up on their door, Vortex Manipulator on his wrist, and a grave face that looked like it didn't suit him. 

"My name's Captain Jack," he said sadly. "The Doctor sent me to... To tell you about the Library."


End file.
